


warmer where you are

by castiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel/pseuds/castiel
Summary: a moment in between





	warmer where you are

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from days ago of: _Fluff, I need fluff, some maybe a prompt where Alec is more affectionate, cuddly, kissey than he usually is with Magnus, starting from the time they wake up where Alec doesn’t want to untangle from magnus or want him to get up and it just kinda goes on from there, til he heads to the institute._

Up this high, the sounds of a city waking up for the day barely reached the penthouse. Golden beams of sunlight slanted through the slats of the venetian blinds, stretching across the floor and illuminating the dust motes curling in the air. The whole room was bathed in the warm glow of early morning, and Alec didn’t want to move an inch.

He’d been awake for a good half-hour, alone with his thoughts. A heavy arm was draped across his stomach, Magnus crowded up against his side and head pillowed on his shoulder. There was a twinge in Alec’s lower back from being in the same position for too long, but he refused to wake him just to get comfortable.

Things were getting better, gradually, but Magnus still had trouble sleeping some nights, when his mind returned to darker memories. More often than not, Alec awoke with him still in bed, but there had been days when the spot beside him had already grown cold by the time he was up.

He wouldn’t dare disturb his sleep for anything, and he only turned his head a fraction, nuzzling into the mess of black hair to breathe him in. Alec always thought Magnus the most beautiful man he’d ever met and seeing him like this, with wild hair and drooling slightly, without the kohl around his eyes, was just as much of an affirmation of that, as cliched as it was. 

A tangle of affection and protectiveness swelled in Alec’s chest. Magnus was likely one of the few people on earth who didn’t need protection, and objectively, Alec knew that, knew that the High Warlock of Brooklyn could take care of himself with all that incredible power that lay within his body. It didn’t stop Alec from wanting to, from feeling a twist of rage at the thought of anyone or anything trying to get between them, to hurt him.

The sudden blare of the alarm going off had him cursing, and he reached out to smack it off. It was already too late, though, Magnus going tense against him at being forced awake that harshly. Alec forgot he had set it the night before, needing to be up early to get ready for clients.

Magnus stretched, hiding a yawn in his arm before blinking open brown eyes to find Alec.

“Good morning,” he murmured with a hint of a smile, voice lower and gravel rough from sleep.

“Morning,” Alec answered, tilting his head for a kiss. Magnus gave one easily, and Alec curled his arm up around him, fingertips trailing slowly up and down his spine.

Magnus’s eyes drifted shut again, a pleased hum slipping out and making Alec smile, but a moment later, he mumbled, “You’re gonna be late if we don’t get up now.”

Alec smirked and said, “That’s the thing about being the boss. Technically, I can show up whenever I want.”

“Technically. But you’ll show up right on time, darling. Let’s not pretend you won’t.”

Alec let out a playful groan, wrapping both arms around Magnus and rolling them so he could bury his face against the curve of Magnus’s neck, his voice coming muffled and low, “Not this morning.”

He felt the rumble of Magnus’s chuckle against his own chest, fingers sliding into Alec’s hair to scratch lightly and cause a shiver to run through his body.

“Are you going to let me up, at least, or are you going to make my first client of the morning wait on me?”

A stifled snort and then Alec’s voice again. “You’ll make him wait, anyway. He’s a prick.”

“I would never do something like that. Completely unprofessional, no matter how distasteful a client can be.”

There was a smile in Magnus’s voice, and Alec was thrilled to hear it, picking his head up to confirm its existence. Genuine smiles had been rare, lately, though coming more easily with each passing day, but it was a point of pride when Alec could inspire one.

Magnus’s fingers trailed down from his hair and along his jawline, drawing him in for a slow, sweet kiss. Alec pressed closer, heat stirring low in his belly, and after a moment, Magnus pulled away with a light laugh.

“I have to get up, or we never will.”

Alec shifted off of him and onto his back with a heavy sigh, “I wouldn’t complain.”

He watched Magnus slide out of bed, gaze drifting along his broad shoulders and the strong lines of his back to his ass, and when he looked up again, Magnus was looking back at him with a smirk.

“Still need to shower…”

With that Magnus turned, heading for the bathroom. Alec didn’t leave him waiting.

It took them longer than necessary to finish, losing themselves in lazy kisses and slow touches, the hot water too soothing to want to part from it too quickly. Magnus was the first to finally slip away, leaving Alec with a last kiss to dry off and get dressed. Alec sighed, head tipping back against the smooth tile of the shower, still wanting more of him.

By the time he left the bathroom, dressed, boots tied and holster on, he could hear Magnus bustling about the kitchen. He followed the smell of coffee, finding him filling two mugs with a flick of his hand, shirt half-unbuttoned still. Alec didn’t bother to hold himself back, slipping up behind him to press his lips to the nape of Magnus’s neck, hands finding his waist beneath the untucked hem of his shirt. Magnus smiled, leaning back against him, for a moment, before he turned his head to kiss his jaw.

A quick glance at the clock said he had ten minutes to get to the Institute, and Magnus followed his eyes to the time, laughing at seeing how close it was.

“Looks like you’re going to need a portal, Alexander.”

Alec sighed, wincing slightly, as he answered, “Yeah. Do you mind?”

With a fond eye roll, Magnus shook his head, reaching out for one of the steaming mugs of coffee to give to Alec.

Power collected around Magnus’s hands and with a swing of his arm and an elegant curl of his fingers, a portal opened up in the doorway of the kitchen.

Alec smiled, ducking his head for another kiss and mumbling, “I love you,” against his lips.

“I love you, too. Be safe.” Magnus replied warmly, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair before finally releasing him.

It was torture to walk away, but with one last backwards glance at Magnus leaning against the counter with his own cup of coffee held in both hands, still looking warm and a little rumpled with a sweet smile on his face, Alec stepped through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> my askbox is always open for prompts! come find me on [tumblr](https://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
